


Бумажные цветы

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent is a romantic, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, slight AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: Питер отвратительно проводит время, а какой-то определенный охотник может (или нет) помочь с этим. Кому-то следует прекратить оставлять Питера с детьми.





	Бумажные цветы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paper Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064166) by [bellefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellefire/pseuds/bellefire). 

Кора кричит и делает это, кажется, уже целую вечность. С тех пор, как она зашлась в неистовом оре, Питер уже постарел лет на пятьдесят, плюс-минус. Он этого точно не заслуживает; возможно, он и не хороший человек, но он добр по отношению к некоторым людям, чего должно быть достаточно в Великом Замысле Вселенной. Он заслуживает что-то получше, чем стоять на раздражающе многолюдной заправке с буйной трехлеткой.

Питеру только и нужно было, что заправить машину, и он чувствовал себя слегка некомфортно из-за того, что ему пришлось оставить свою малютку-племянницу на заднем сидении автомобиля, в то время как он сам пытался разобраться с платёжным терминалом, который почему-то вышел из строя. Для полного счастья ему не хватало только светлоокого заместителя шерифа, минутой позднее свернувшего к заправке и попытавшегося выманить его племянницу из «Ягуара».

И все было хорошо ровно до того момента, как Кора заметила стеллаж со всякими побрякушками, который, похоже, есть на каждой зачуханной автозаправке Калифорнии; она принялась хныкать как девчонка. Ой, подождите-ка, да она и есть девчонка. Определенно, стеллаж со стандартным набором сувениров казался ей Пещерой чудес, а Питер был жестоким клыкастым защитником, который не давал ей приблизиться к таким сокровищам, как карманный ножик из горного хрусталя и стеклянный шар, наполненный белыми крупинками, имитирующими снег. Прямо сейчас трехлетка визжит ему в плечо, крохотными ручками вцепившись в его футболку от Варватос, и растирает по нему свои слезы и сопли.

Питер рассеянно похлопывает малышку по спине, невидящим взглядом уставившись в пустоту, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которые люди кидают в их сторону. Если он вынужден страдать, то пусть остальные тоже страдают. Вот почему он не хотел заводить собственных отпрысков. Выводка Талии более чем достаточно. Если бы кто-то тронул хотя бы пальцем этих детей, то он бы поотрывал ему все конечности, но вот это, серьезно? Вне зоны его юрисдикции. Он торжественно клянется себе, что больше никогда не согласится на роль няньки, хотя прекрасно осознает, что врет самому себе. Хорошо, что Кора пока не научилась обращаться, потому что Питер уверен: люди вокруг не одобрили бы, если он нацепил бы на девочку мешок.

– Вы выглядите немного потерянно, – раздается у Питера за спиной, и он, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы не сверкнуть глазами от неожиданности, натягивает на лицо свою очаровательную ухмылку и разворачивается к человеку позади него, надеясь при этом, что не похож на похитителя.

Тонкий аромат возбуждения и обеспокоенности достигает его ноздрей еще до того, как он понимает, кто с ним заговорил. Он всего неделю как вернулся из Лос-Анжелеса, а уже напоролся на одного из Арджентов, да еще и с волчонком на руках. Какой промах с его стороны! Пусть даже это самый привлекательный Арджент. У охотника идеальные зубы и добродушная улыбка, которая, Питер знает по собственному опыту, может превратиться в угрожающую; еще он достаточно высокий, и Питеру приходится немного задирать голову, поэтому разрывать ему горло будет слегка неудобно. Он прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки до крови, сдерживая рвущийся наружу рык.

Пока что Хейлам удавалось следить за самыми главными семьями охотников и оставаться как можно дольше в стороне от них. Иногда охотники узнавали о том, что они – стая, но Талия преуспела в искусстве извлечения памяти, а что касается случаев, когда это сделать невозможно… что ж, для такого есть он, Питер. И он сильно сомневается, что Арджент останется таким же вежливым по отношению к нему, если поймет, кем они являются, но он тут не один, кому стоит опасаться. Наоборот. Питер поворачивает Кору в другую сторону, а на его лице все так же сияет улыбка.

– У меня дочь примерно такого же возраста, прошу меня извинить, не хотел быть навязчивым, – привлекательный румянец едва затрагивает щеки охотника и плавно переходит на заднюю часть его шеи.

От мужчины исходит легкий аромат смущения, и в обычной ситуации Питер бы насладился этим моментом, но лицо Коры вдруг начинает принимать тревожащий багровый оттенок, а плач все больше усиливается.

– Это моя племянница, – наконец оттаивает он. – И я буду благодарен любому совету по сохранению моих барабанных перепонок. – Если охотник все-таки выкинет что-то нехорошее, то он всегда может последовать за ним, запихнуть в багажник и увезти в какое-нибудь уединенное местечко. Жаль только, что его машину тут запомнили.

Арджент со смехом фыркает и, достав кошелек, вытаскивает из него небольшую прямоугольную бумажку розового цвета, на которую Кора моментально наводит прицельный взгляд, точно она сорока, а не волк.

– Так как я один, я имею в виду воспитание дочери, – поясняет Крис, – я понял, что подкуп работает очень даже хорошо. Может, это и не самый лучший способ решить проблему, но все же, – он пожимает плечами. 

Питер не упускает намека на то, что мужчина больше не состоит в отношениях со своей женой или мужем. Выходит довольно топорно, но он слышал варианты похуже этого, когда люди пытались флиртовать с ним.

Ловкие руки сооружают из кусочка бумаги симпатичный цветок-оригами, который затем вручается Коре с безопасного и уважительного расстояния, Питер же в это время думает, в чем же еще могут быть хороши эти пальцы. Почти задыхающийся крик Коры мгновенно прекращается, а сам Питер позволяет девочке вытянуться у него на руках, чтобы та смогла быстро выхватить из рук охотника цветочек.

Он наблюдает за ее тихим восторгом и говорит:

– Ты предатель, маленькая картофелинка.

В одну секунду она очарована почти что острыми краями и блеском бумаги, а уже в следующую она использует эти самые края и лупит со всей силы Питеру по руке, после чего цветок немного смят, зато в настроении произошли чудесные перемены. Питер решает припомнить это своей маленькой племяннице-хулиганке в будущем, предпочтительно тогда, когда она начнет с кем-нибудь встречаться. О, она еще пожалеет об этом.

Смешок, вырвавшийся из уст Арджента, – низкий и грубоватый – способен вызвать мурашки по коже у кого угодно – только не у Питера, конечно же, ведь он, спасибобожеблять, умеет себя контролировать.

– Крис, – протягивает ему свою руку охотник, – Арджент.

Питер берет Кору одной рукой, а вторую дает для рукопожатия мужчине.

– Питер.

– Без фамилии?

В ответ он лишь скромно поводит плечом.

Арджент спокойно воспринимает этот жест. Он удерживает руку Питера в своей чуть дольше положенного, после чего отпускает; в этот момент он выглядит немного уязвимо, что очень, очень забавно. С иной фамилией и в другой раз, когда его футболка не была бы полностью покрыта детскими соплями, Питер стопроцентно подцепил бы этого мужчину.

Увы. Он вновь перекладывает Кору поудобнее в руках и посылает Крису улыбку, на этот раз более мягкую.

– Что ж, спасибо… Крис. За помощь. В следующий раз буду держать эту идею с подкупом про запас, вдруг понадобится.

– Эм, конечно, разумеется, всегда рад. Полагаю… мы еще увидимся? – теперь Арджент выглядит уже не таким уверенным, как раньше. Питеру даже почти стыдно за это.

На губах Питера появляется очередная глупая улыбочка.

– Может быть.

После этого он наконец расплачивается за топливо и выходит из магазина, при этом не обернувшись на Криса ни единого раза, хотя и знает точно, где тот находится в данный момент. В какой-то момент сердцебиение мужчины странно сбивается, и это немного напрягает, учитывая то, что он охотник, находящийся в непосредственной близости от двух оборотней. Питер старается выйти на улицу как можно быстрее, при этом не сорвавшись на бег, когда в последний момент Крис решается позвать его. Он, не обращая внимания, выходит из магазина и уже на полпути к машине, когда странное чувство заставляет его остановиться и позволить охотнику нагнать их. 

Если бы Питера попросили объяснить, что это было за чувство, – он не смог бы.

– Прости, я не хотел, эм, – Арджент краснеет, но вид у него решительный. – Вот, это тебе. И я правда хотел бы снова с тобой увидеться.

Он сует Питеру в руки еще одно оригами, а затем молниеносно оказывается около своего блестящего черного внедорожника, стоящего возле соседней колонки, садится в него и уезжает так быстро, словно за ним гонится вся адская братия.  
Питер чувствует себя максимально обескураженным, а затем смотрит на свой маленький подарок, на лепестках которого тонким почерком написан номер.

– Ладно, блять, – говорит он.  
Очень торжественно, словно какой-то политик на митинге, своим тонким детским голоском Кора говорит:

– Блять.

Питер вздыхает.

– Повтори-ка это снова.

Но стоит Коре открыть рот, как Питер торопливо ее перебивает:

– Это была риторика, картофелинка.  
Он не должен оставлять номер. Это будет не очень умно с его стороны, а он ведь умный, верно? Он размышляет об этом, пока усаживает Кору в детское сидение, затем он заводит машину и трогается.

Затем он смотрит на Кору через зеркало заднего вида и говорит:

– А вообще, знаешь что, моя демоническая картофелинка? Это вина твоей мамы, и кому какое дело до того, что она будет вне себя от ярости? Давай-ка выучим алфавит! А – Ахеревший, ибо иногда мне кажется, что поведение Дерека ну ни в какие ворота; Б, как мы уже выяснили, это Блять, В – это…


End file.
